


Grip on Reality

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their traumatic experiences in the Land of Fiction, Jamie, Zoe, and the Doctor take comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grip on Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after The Mind Robber and has spoilers for that story. Sex is heavily implied, but nothing takes place on-screen, so to speak.

“Doctor,” Jamie began, once they were back inside the TARDIS. Even that once-safe space no longer felt like an impregnable fortress. “What?” The rest of his question went unspoken. What happened? What was that place? 

Zoe mirrored his frightened look; it was all well and good to be brave in the moment, but now, after the fact...She supposed Jamie had had it the worst, what with having a new face put on him. But reality itself had warped around all of them, even reaching inside the TARDIS to do so. Through it all, the Doctor had carried them through it. But now his eyes were unfocused, no longer jaunty or fierce. He reached out, finding them as if by instinct, and drew them in close, his beloved companions. 

Yes, Jamie thought. This. He longed for the Doctor's touch at most times, but now, yes, yes, now, of all times, all three of them, the only sure, real things, the sounds of four hearts beating, six lungs breathing, twelve limbs entwined...

...four hearts beating, six lungs breathing, twelve limbs entwined, they lay. Jamie was unsure how they had gotten into the large bed, so strong had been the visceral yet emotional need which had pulled them there that memory itself gave way. All he could remember was the queer sort of dance they had done down the corridor, not wanting to let go of one another even as they stumbled and undressed and fell into bed. Was it the Doctor's bed or had the TARDIS provided it for them? That question would have to go unanswered as he dozed off.

Zoe murmured softly: no particular words, just a vague notion of contentment. She was physically and emotionally drained: sore, but pleasantly so. Would they do this again? She certainly hoped so, though she might wish for a more pleasant catalyst. Still, she was safe now. Safe and...grounded? As grounded as one could be outside of time and space. She drifted off, face nuzzled against the Doctor's chest, arm reaching over and up to tangle in Jamie's hair.

The Doctor lay between his companions, Jamie's muscular, hairy limbs draped over them, Zoe's small, pale arm reaching through and pulling them closer together. Was he home at last? For a short time, at least, yes. He smiled and nodded off.


End file.
